1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a rapidly assembling/disassembling device and an electronic equipment. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a rapidly assembling/disassembling device that is capable of rapidly assembling/disassembling a fan module in an electronic equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
Whether a rack server or a storage equipment (e.g., a cloud network equipment) stably performs largely depends on the cooling capability. Currently, using a fan module to dissipate heat is the most commonly and effective way of cooling. Hence, a plurality of fan modules are often arranged and installed in a rack server or a storage equipment.
However, the fan modules are easy to be torn and worn in the rack server or the storage equipment, and thus need to be frequently maintained or replaced. The rack server or the storage equipment generally operates 24 hours without stopping, so that the procedures of maintaining or replacing the fan modules must be simple and convenient. If the fan modules can be maintained or replaced with the simple and convenient procedures, not only the time of maintaining or replacing the fan modules can be reduced, but the influences to the rack server or the storage equipment caused during the maintenance or replacement can be minimized.
Accordingly, how to rapidly assemble/disassemble the fan modules in the rack server or the storage equipment to solve the foregoing problem becomes an important issue to be solved.